


me ranting abt how much i love dororo

by fushiita



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Gen, Hyakkimaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, Lowercase, One Shot, Rated T for language, Tahomaru (Dororo) is a Good Sibling, dororo - Freeform, i hate kagemitsu, one paragraph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushiita/pseuds/fushiita
Summary: i love dororo sm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	me ranting abt how much i love dororo

dororo is just underrated as shit and needs more love holy shit i love this anime and tahomaru is my fucking son i love him and the rest of the cast so much besides fucking kAGeMiTSu he's a little shit but ohmygod i love this so much and deserves wwwwaaaaaayyyyy more hype and hyakkimaru is basically just a toddler which i find adorable and i love it when dororo practically take cares for him and when he called her pretty that was just some of the most wholesome shit in anime ever and i feel rlly fucking bad for tahomaru bc that bitch of a dad basically manipulated him which makes me hate him even more than i did in episode one and mio and her kids deserved so much better and shouldn't have d!ed bc mio was just doing her job and i would've loved to see her and hyakkimaru have a family at the end and possibly adopt dororo oh and did i mention how much i hate kagemitsu that bitch let demons take his baby for good land bc he's a shitty land ruler and decided to have another son after that like bitch think of your wife you piece of shit and baby tahomaru is just so cute i wanna squish his cheeks and give him so many head pats and hugs it sucks what happened to him and his mom in the last episode i wish hyakkimaru just pulled the three of them outta the house and leave kagemitsu to rot i hell bc they all deserved better and even tho i cant cry a whole lot it made me on the verge of tears all throughout the series and when hyakkimaru called his "adoptive dad" fore say, mom that just made me feel all warm and its was just so cute bc knowing that was the only parental figure hyakkimaru had just hurts and when he called him mom it was just so cute god i love their relationship with each other sm and i wish he didn't go out like he did bc he's the reason why hyakkimaru is alive and was able to get his body back and he's just so underrated i love him sm for taking care of hyakkimaru and the priest is also so fucking underrated every scene with him in it is just so funny, heartwarming, wholesome, and cute i love that priest sm he's so underrated as well and i hate how even tho he tried to warn kagemitsu abt what will happen and he ignored the priest makes me SO FUCKING MAD FUCK YOU KAGEMITSU AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU DID YOUR WIFE AND KIDS SO DIRTY I HATE YOU SM. overall i give this anime an infinity/10 i love it sm and it sucks how underrated it is

**Author's Note:**

> follow my instagram @aliteralspawnofsatan and my twitter @shslfuckface


End file.
